Why did you steal my goldfish?
by Toomuchwords
Summary: Just a random story. Flora gets a pink love note, Helia goes on a quest to find who stole his Goldfish, Timmy tries to kill his bed, and Sky's dirty secrets begin to come out. Rated T for language, and hehe...


Disclaimer: I just decided to have fun with the Red Fountain boys. I mean, who doesn't? Oh, and I don't own Winx Club. I don't think the owners would be writing silly fanfics about the RF boys, but hey, what do I know?

Summary: Flora gets an anonymous love note, Helia goes on a quest to find out who's stealing his goldfish, Timmy tries to kill his bed, and Sky comes out…about his dirty deeds.

Sky: Wait- what dirty deeds?

TMW: You shall read and find out, blondie.

Sky: Hey, at least I don't have magenta hair!

Riven: It's not my fault! It's the genes!

TMW: --

It was a kind of warm day in the place where the three schools are, and the Red Fountain boys were just waking up. All but one poor Carrot-haired skinny kid.

"You stupid… bed!", screamed Timmy as he lay in the sheets.

Brandon looked over at Timmy with a raised eyebrow. "Um, what's going on…?"

Timmy threw his pillow on the floor like the beauty queen he truly was. [Timmy: You told me you'd never tell! –wails- "I can't get out of bed!"

Riven rolled his eyes, and since his hands were covered in hair gel he couldn't slap Timmy. "Dude, just move your legs."

"Shut up you blue-eyed, magenta-haired hair gel…lover!", Timmy screamed and looked up at the ceiling.

Sky frowned. "Let's not fight! Let's be friends! I want a pony! Oh no it's a bug! Ahhh! Bloom!"

The rest of the guys just looked in awe at their ditz of a friend.

-Meanwhile-

"OMG!"

Bloom immediately jumped out of bed and opened her cell phone. "What what?"

Flora frowned. "Bloom, I'm over here. Why are you talking to your cell phone?"

The red-haired girl frowned. "Sorry, Sky's been calling me all night crying about bugs." Bloom hit her head on her bedside table and looked over at the now confused Flora. "So, what is it?"

Flora held out a note. It was pink, had a heart, and smelled like lip gloss. "I think I have a lesbian secret admirer, Bloom help! I don't want to deal with Stormy again!" --

Bloom tried to calm her friend. "I don't think it's from Stormy, her notes were purple."

Musa ran into the room, wondering what was going on. "Guys, I heard voices!"

Tecna rolled her eyes. "You've been hearing voices all night, crazy." [Yeah, Tecna appeared out of nowhere 0.0

Musa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever, Inspector Gadget."

Tecna ran out of the room. "No! Not Matthew Broderick[1"

Bloom frowned. "Moving on! Okay, Flora got a secret love note and she thinks it's from Stormy. But, I keep telling her it's not."

Stella walked into the room. "Bloom I heard you talking about cell phones and how Sky keeps calling you about bugs…"

Bloom shook her head. "Just help with Flora, god damnit."

Musa sat down on Bloom's bed. "Sky should break up with you, you're too ugly anyway."

Bloom jumped up. "WHAT!?"

The pony-tailed girl jumped back and frowned. "I mean, you should dump Sky. He's such a ditz and he keeps on begging Flora to make him a pony."

The red-head frowned. "I thought you were the flower fairy?"

Flora gave Bloom a look. "I am."

-Anywayz-

The Carrot haired kid was still in his bed, and yelling at Riven and his hair gel.

"Riven, I hate you!"

By now, all the other guys decided to get some lives and wandered off.

Riven threw his hair gel container at Timmy. "Shut up, Carrot Top."

"No, you!", screamed Timmy.

-Moving on…-

"Oh my gosh." Nabu looked over at his new friend, Helia. "What is it?'

Helia shoved a make-up box at Nabu, who was very confused. "Look!", screamed Helia.

Nabu backed up a bit before looking in the box. There was an empty goldfish bag.

"Um, I like goldfish too…but I don't see why you're so upset. I can always get you enrolled in 24 hour fitness if you feel fat…"

"NO!", yelled Helia as he took the box away angrily. "Someone stole my goldfish! I must get the bottom of this!"

Nabu stood there scratching his head as the black-haired dude ran away with the jewelry box.

-Yeah…-

Sky and Brandon were walking around Red Fountain when they saw a bunny running around.

Brandon smiled and jumped up and down. "A bunny! A bunny! Oh, almond joy!"

Sky's eye began to twitch and Brandon looked over to see what was wrong.

The brunette, self-obsessive boy smirked. "Hey Sky, YZID."

Sky gave him a weird look. Brandon returned it. "Your zipper is down- duh!"

Sky then got an evil smile. "I know." Brandon began to back away. "Um…I'm not like that. And- that thing with Riven does NOT count."

The blonde haired girl [-ahem- I mean guy ran over to the rabbits and picked one up. He began to stroke the rabbit. "Good little bunny", he cooed and brought the bunny up to his face. Sky then licked his lips.

Brandon just stood there with an odd look on his face. "SIAR! SIAR!", he screamed before running away.

-The end, for now-

Yeah, so it's really random and to me wasn't that funny, but all first chapters stink, right? ;

R&R my loves


End file.
